Boyfriend
by blueblazegirl
Summary: "We were both young when I first saw him". A very fluffly Scorpius & Lily oneshot. It's the first of three, which will be posted apart. There is no need to read all. Translation.


**Title:** Boyfriend

**Author & translator:** blueblazegirl

**Category:** NextGen/Fluffy/Het

**Rating:** Rated T (nothing too much, but...)

**Ship:** Lily Luna and Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary:** "We were both young when I first saw him". A very fluffly Scorpius & Lily oneshot. It's the first of three, which will be posted apart. There is no need to read all.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters created by JK Rowling, with all rights reserved to Warner Bros. and multiple editors. That means that Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just a fangirl/ficwriter with serious problems because of my non-canonized fandoms.

**Warnings:** Like I said on the summary, there will be three fanfictions posted apart: Boyfriend, Husband and Father (or so is my plan). This one is fluffy, but probably the last one will be Rated M, but there is no need to read all of them. It's a continuation, but... You got it. Have a nice fanfic, and comment please, babies.

* * *

**Boyfriend**

We were both young when I first saw him. I was five years old, and he was seven. He was friends with my older brother, and I Always saw him together, playing videogames and laughing in our tree house. He was a skinny boy, very tall, even with low age, with pale blonde hair and tempestuous blue eyes.

I was scared to death of storms, because i felt very unstable during it.

I also felt very unstable near Scorpius Malfoy.

The first time we exchanged words was on Winter, two months before I turn sixteen. I was carrying a few books back to the library, it was almost 7 p.m. and the streets of London were full of tourists, even with all the falling snow. Right before I head into the British Library, I almost slipped on the thin ice layer that formed on the stairs. All the books fell down, but I got rid of a broken arm or leg with his help. He held me by the arm and waist, until I could recover my balance.

My face got completely red, blame on the redhead heritage, and I soon got down to get the books. Scorpius helped me, escorted me into the building and then took me home, saying he wouldn't want to see me involved in any other accidents. All way long, we talked about music and books. I found out he was a very smart boy; I already known his grades were the best in his school year, but that was easy to obtain, that was not what I was talking about.

He had opinion on several things, read about everything that happened or was happening, had an open mind. I discovered also that he was starting Philosophy on next Fall, because he wanted a free year between high school and college. After that, I started to hang out with him and Al, getting closer and closer to Scorpius.

My father never had any problems with Albus and Scorpius's friendship, but he didn't appreciate the idea of me in the middle of it. He said that they were older, went top laces I shouldn't go and that I was still too young.

I was too young, apparently, to grow up, because my dad already noticed what I couldn't yet: I was head over heels for Scorpius.

We three hang out every time Al could, with everything he had to stud at college, where he coursed Mechanic Engineer. But there was a day he cancelled last minute, and it ended up with just me and Scorpius.

That night, at the concert we went for, we gave our first kiss.

I admit it: it was a cliché: the back sound was Coldplay and rain fell, along with the colored paper butterflies, typical of their concerts, and we looked at each other deeply. Scorpius held my hand and pulled me by the waist with the other one, kissing my check softly. He split our fingers, brushed a tendril of hair away from my face and his lips met mine once again. Soon after, he let me go and didn't mention the event for the rest of the night. He took me home, and, at the door, the softly put his lips on mine, and I handled getting out of there soon, feeling the environment too hot, quickly heading to my room.

It was an innocent and quick kiss, but it was enough to keep me up most part of the night, thinking about him and that head I felt every time we were close to each other.

I thought he liked me too, and, a few days later, convinced by me friends, I decided to tell him how I felt.

Unfortunatly, on that day, Scorpius showed up to lunch a tour house – and he took a date, a tan, thin and blonde college cheerleader with a belly ring, who didn't eat more than salad. I saw him exchanging looks and her hand was holing his under the table.

I spent another night awake, but this time, not with a big smile on my face, but revolved in questions.

Why did he kissed me if he didn't like me? Because, of course, if he did, he wouldn't bring a skinny bitch and looking at her, intimacy, during all meal. He seemed such a nice guy... Or was everything my imagination? Did he just wanted to hook up with someone that night and I was his only choice?

My friends comforted me for a few months, especially when we found out that that the Belly Ring Blonde was seriously dating him, not just a one night stand. But, at least, I got over it. In my senior year, I went on a few dates with this John, from my class, and I called him for my eighteenth birthday – and Scorpius too, because he was friends with Al. And, just for showing he didn't mess with my head anymore, but the other way around, I chose a battle outfit: a strapless short and skinny black dress, golden heels and my hair up. I'm sure that, when he go into the club, with that girl, and saw me, he ran out of reaction. I smiled indifferently when I looked at them both, and pulled John by the arm, kissing his cheek and introducing him to the couple.

But, unfortunately, my birthday ended badly.

By the end of the party, John was drunk, and pulled me into the men's bathroom, kissing me and trying to take my dress off. I screamed for help, but the music was too loud, and I prepared for the worse when a blond guy opened the door, watching the frozen scene. I see the rhage in his look, and he tells me to leave. After a while, he comes after me and looks me in the eyes, asking me to take care of who I go to private places with. Then, he kisses my cheek, squeezing me in a good hug.

The next day, everyone knew about the scandal the Belly Ring Blond gave in the middle of the cheerios practice, when Scor showed up and broke up with her, saying he was in love with someone else.

When Melissa, one of my best friends, told me that, I forbid myself of feeling anything. I mean, he could be into any other girl – it's not just because he saved me from being raped that he loved me, right?

Right when I was making this statement, we heard a noise coming from outside the classroom, steps of someone who was running. The door opens scandalously, and all the students inside look at Scorpius, who was with a messy shirt and sweating, with an irregular breathing. I blush when he looks at me, because of the intensity with which he does it, and says he wants to talk to me.

Alone.

Melissa drives me a malicious look when I look at her seeking advice, and then I follow him into one of the janitor's closets. We get in, he closes the door and looks at me for a few seconds, and then kisses me intensively.

Even being kissed in such a complete and delicious way, I can't stop asking myself why he's doing it. If he liked me, why did he start to date that cheerleader right after our first kiss?

"I already knew I was starting to fall in love with you, Lily. You're different from most girls. You don't care about futility, you can give attention to important stuff, but not like those fgirls who just appear to, so they can seem selfless. You are, somehow, a mix of everything. You're funny, smart, beautiful, interesting, likes art... When we kissed that day, I felt complete, I felt like I was where I belong", he ran a hand through his hair, anxious, and then put his hands around my face. "But I couldn't. You were my best friend's young sister, you were the daughter of my dad's old rival. Do you understand how I feel confused? So I tried to get rid of this feeling. I tried to quench it, end it, by hooking up with another girl. I tried to prove to myself that everything I felt for you was trasitory."

His storm eyes looked into mine with such an intensity that weakened my knees.

"But it wasn't. It isn't. It never will be. And I found that out when I saw you with that dick on your birthday. I almost couldn't hold the need to punch his face for what he would have done to you if I didn't get in there in time" he kisses me again, now, slowly, like we had all the time in the world. And then he splits our lips again, just so he can whisper seductively in my ear, and ask me if I want to be his girlfriend.

I'm out of words, but, somehow, I can combine three letters in a syllabe over and over again.

Yes. _Yes_. **Yes**.

* * *

**A/N:** Haaa! Hello tom y beloves readers! *talking to no one* One more finished fic*! Aparently, miracles can happen (God, make my ships become canon and Voldy come back? Thanks ^^). So, as I said at BIBIYD** (my other fanfiction, Drarry), I'll write everything, holding up to them with my perfeccionism, and then, when I think it's goo enough, I'll post it. Ok? Kisses, mommy's babies :*

Anyways, now I'd like to say, about Boyfriend, it's a fluffy, and I've never read much of them, so I don't know if it's good (nor if it fits the gender), so I'd like the feedback :)

xoxox

Bee ~~


End file.
